


Learning Curve

by Cookies_and_Chaos



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos
Summary: Susie introduces Jane to video games. Written for the 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020, Day 8, "Eight Gun Barrels".
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020





	Learning Curve

"That's not accurate..."

"I know, it's a video game, they're not meant to be accurate," Susie said, setting the controller down as the round timed out. "It's fun, I promise."

"So why go through the effort of putting all those guns in it if they're not gonna make them work how they do in real life?" Jane asked.

"Entertainment?"

"I dunno, I think I'll be too distracted by everything that's wrong to be able to play properly." Jane was wavering though and Susie wondered if she might just be able to nudge her into giving the game a go. Then Maura did it for her, albeit in a slightly more antagonistic way than Susie might have done it.

"Jane's just worried about losing because she knows that we have the edge since this isn't to do with strength or agility, it's to do with using your mental skills," Maura said, then looked up at Jane who was still stood, hovering by the couch. "It's alright to not want to lose."

That did the trick, just like Maura probably knew it would. Jane snatched up the controller Susie offered her and sat on the arm of the couch. "Fine. What are the controls again?"

Susie went over them quickly as the match started.

"I found it was quite a steep learning curve," Maura said, "So don't worry if—"

A sniper bullet took Maura's character's head clean off in a most visceral manner.

"Your head exploded!" Jane stared in delight at the screen, amazed by the dramatic reaction to her shot.

"Video games also benefit from quick reaction times and Jane does have quick..." Susie hesitated at Maura's glare. "...reaction times."

"You were right, Chang, this is fun. Where's Maura's character gone now? I want to do that again." Jane slid down from the arm of the couch onto the cushion. Susie tried not to smile at the intense look on her face.

"Sniper bullets wouldn't really cause someone's head to explode." Maura muttered as she leant forward to concentrate on the screen.

"God, it's just a game Maura, they're not _meant_ to be accurate."


End file.
